Margo's Way
by Kendra T
Summary: What if Margo Black had gotten away with her murder plot of taking over Elizabeth Wakefield's life? Well, if she had gotten away with it, this is what would of happened.....
1. Prologue

One! New Year's Day was in Sweet Valley. And a tragic death.

Margo Black's knife plunged into Elizabeth Wakefield's chest. Elizabeth tried to cry out, but Margo stabbed her again.

_No! _Elizabeth thought. _Why Margo? Why?_

"Jess," A weakened, pale Elizabeth whispered. "I'm sorry. I forgive you." Elizabeth couldn't take anymore words. She mouthed the word goodbye. Elizabeth's life was being drained. Elizabeth was dead. Margo felt invincible. No one- nothing- could stop her.

Margo Black was an orphan, who went to over ten different foster homes. She was in Long Island, she needed to leave. She began her quest to- what she called- home. She finally arrived in Sweet Valley, in which twins Elizabeth and Jessica Wakefield lived in. Margo needed to take her rightful place in the Wakefield household. They had everything, while Margo didn't. Margo plotted to take over Elizabeth's life, which she had succeed in.

_What do I do _now? Margo needed to dispose the body, and make sure nobody knew anything about it. Margo glanced back and forth to make sure no one was watching.

_Alice and Ned are at a party, Steven is at another party, and Jessica is here, so I can go home, _The word home rung in Margo's head. _Home, _Margo decided to get in the Jeep with Elizabeth's body and bury it in the backyard. She jumped out the window of the Fowler Crest's pool house. Todd, Elizabeth's boyfriend, had driven her to the New Year's Eve party, but Jessica had took the Jeep and Margo had a spare key in her clutch. She approached the Jeep and tossed Elizabeth into the backseat. Margo got in the driver's seat and began home.

_Home, _It's where Margo could rightfully live.


	2. Chapter 1

"Where's the Jeep?" Jessica exclaimed. It was one o clock in the morning and rain was pouring on her and her best friend Lila Fowler.

"I swear I parked it right here!" Jessica felt very irresponsible at the moment.

"Don't worry," Lila said. "We can take the Triumph," Lila and Jessica headed toward Lila's green Triumph.

"I can bet you that Elizabeth took the Jeep," Jessica sighed. "I'm going to talk to her... soon," Jessica stared at the palms of her hands, guilty. Jessica had spiked Elizabeth's drink at a recent prom to win prom queen. Elizabeth had walked out, drunk, with Jessica's boyfriend and he had been killed in an accident. Elizabeth had never knew how it happened. Jessica had planned to confess at the party, but she was too late. At least she didn't think she was.

"Well, she left early so," Lila said, focusing on the road as it was raining. "She's probably asleep,"

"Then I'll talk to her tomorrow," Jessica looked up from the palms of her hands and on the road like Lila. Lila squinted to see through the rain. There was a sharp turn. Lila turned the Triumph and it swerved into the woods.

* * *

Margo was asleep in Elizabeth's bed. She buried Elizabeth in the backyard in the rain. Margo had taken off her jewelery and placed it back in her jewelery box. Then she decided she'd go to sleep in _her _bed. Margo looked around in _her_ room. Everything that was Elizabeth's was Margo's now.

* * *

Margo was walking down the highway in her fuchsia dress from the Fowler Crest when she saw a green Triumph drive past her with a girl who looked just like her in the passenger seat. The Triumph took a sharp turn. It swerved into the woods. There were two ear piercing screams. Margo needed to decide if she should help them or not.

* * *

Margo woke up, sweating. Her dream was telling her something.

_Go save them, _Margo's mind told her. _They're in trouble. _

Margo jumped to her feet. She grabbed a jacket and headed to the Jeep. She got in the driver's seat and set to the sharp turn. The dream replayed and replayed in Margo's mind.

When she arrived, she parked the car and crossed the street and walked into the woods. Something green caught her eye.

_The Triumph! _

Margo sprinted over to the Triumph. It had been turned sideways. She used all her strength to tip the vehicle to its right position. She finally got it and saw Jessica and Lila in it.

"Wake up!" Margo exclaimed. "Don't die!" She managed to get Jessica out. She attempted to get Lila, but she dropped Jessica.

"Where am I?" Jessica mumbled. Her eyes widened when she saw Margo.

"Elizabeth!" Margo seemed confused for a second.

You _are Elizabeth, dummy! _Margo's mind told her.

Jessica got up to hug her, but feel back down.

"Ow, my ankle hurts," Jessica rubbed it.

"Maybe you sprained it," Margo began to try to get Lila out. She got her and decided to carry her to the Jeep and to the hospital.

"How did you know we were here?" Jessica questioned.

"I had a dream," They crossed the street with Jessica limping.

"Oh that's weird." They got in the Jeep and started to the hospital.

* * *

"Don't worry, Jessica," The doctor said. "It's only a sprain and you'll only have to wear this cast for eight weeks and the crutches,"

"Okay," Jessica stood up with the crutches.

"And Lila will be staying over night," The doctor glanced at her clipboard. "She has some bruises and some other injuries. So you guys can go," With that, the doctor left.

"Oh, Lizzie!" Jessica sat down in a chair beside Margo. "I have so much I have to tell you!" Margo looked up from her magazine.

"Okay shoot," Margo looked Jessica in the eye.

"First, I thank you so much for saving me and Lila," (_Lila and I, _Margo thought.) "even though you were mad at me,"

_Mad? Mad about what? _Margo thought with a question look on her face. _Oh, the prom, _

"And?" Margo asked.

"I'll tell you the other part at home," Jessica glanced in the hallway were Lila was. Jessica always got the creeps in the hospital. They went on their way home.

* * *

"I'm tired!" Jessica exclaimed. "I should go to bed!"

"What did you want to tell me?" Margo asked her.

"Oh, I'll tell you tomorrow," Jessica yawned and went to her room. Margo went to _her _room and decided to sleep too.

"Lizzie, can you help me?" Jessica called.

"Yes, hold on." Margo walked through the bathroom that connected their rooms.

"Can you help me with my crutches?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna put them here," Margo placed the crutches up against Jessica's dresser.

"Okay, thank you, Liz. 'Night!"

"'Night." Margo went back to her bedroom and went to sleep.


End file.
